


What Happens At The Docks, Stays At The Docks... Until We Get Home

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to work at the same place Bucky does, but in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens At The Docks, Stays At The Docks... Until We Get Home

"I don't know about this." Steve mumbled yet again as Bucky dragged him along.

"Don't worry so much. You'll get this job. This time it'll be different." Bucky said and slapped him on the back.

"You say that every time." Steve muttered. Bucky smacked the back of his head.

"Don't be like that Steve. Think positive for once." Bucky said and strut his way up to the dock's office.

"What are you doing in here Barnes?" A man asked.

"Pat, I got your replacement for Dottie." Bucky grinned and pushed Steve forward. "He's sharp as a tack, smarter than that girl anyway." Bucky made a face and Pat shook his head.

"What's your name kid?"

Steve offered his hand. "Steve, Steve Rogers." They shook hands and Steve shifted nervously.

"Got a head for numbers Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at keeping it striaght."

"Can you answer phones?"

"Sure."

"Alright then. I guess I'll give it a shot."

Steve smiled. "Thank you sir. I won't let you down."

"Alright, alright. Barnes get out to where you're supposed to be. Rogers, I'll show you to your desk. Margy will help you with what you need to do."

.....

Steve bent over his books and he barely noticed when Bucky walked in until the other sat on his desk. "Hey Buck, what're you doing here?"

"Everyone's off at lunch. I was waiting for you." Steve blinked and saw the office was empty.

"Oh. Sorry Buck, didn't notice."

Bucky laughed and shoved him. "Well good thing you got someone looking out for you." Bucky pulled a wrapped sandwich from his jacket pocket. He pulled hte paper off and handed Steve half. "So how's it going?" He asked around a mouthful of food.

"Fine. And don't  talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting." Steve said and took a bite of his sandwich.

Bucky rolled his eyes but swallowed before continuing. "Nobody givin' you trouble?"

"Nope. And if the two dames were giving me trouble I think I could handle it."

"Very funny," Bucky said and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "We have time to get a pop, if you want one?" Steve glanced at the clock and nodded.

"Sure." Steve grinned and pulled a few quarters out of his pocket. "I'll buy and everything."

Bucky nodded and they walked down the street to buy a coupl of sodas.

They opened them up and drank them as they walked back. "This should be good. Both of us working in the same place," Bucky said and let their hands brush. "Can keep an eye on you this way."

Steve nodded. "But I don't need a babysitter you know." He kicked at a rock and it skittered down a storm drain.

"I know." Bucky shoved his hand into his pocket. His soda bottle dangled from his other hand. "I just though that you need at least _one_ person to look out for you."

"Yeah, yeah. You jerk." He shoved Bucky's arm.

They were back and Bucky ruffled Steve's hair, "Punk. Go on and get back."

.....

Steve was filing away papers when he heard a knock. Bucky was standing there, shirt undone and suspenders hanging off. "Pat wants to see Steve real quick Margy." Bucky sent her a qink and Steve nervously followed him.

"What did I do?" Steve asked and Bucky glanced around before backing him into a spot between two machines.

"Nothin', just wanted to play hooky for a minute." Bucky grinned and crowded into the small space with Steve. "Make some time..."

"Bucky I-" Bucky cut off Steve's protest by kissing him. Steve blinked before pulling away.

"God, that's my favorite way of shutting you up." Bucky grinned.

"You're gonna get us in trouble." Steve said.

"You worry too much Stevie," Bucky said and pulled Steve closer by his hips.

"Of you don't worry enough." Steve glared at him, trying to push him back. "Come on Bucky, I got work to do."

"Alright fine." He huffed and pressed another nipping kiss to Steve's mouth.

Steve shoved past him and tried to force the heat from his face.

When he stepped back into the office Margy came up to him. "Oh Steve, look at you. What happened?" Steve blinked, still a bit dazed.

"Uh... nothing."

"You look like you've been hit in the mouth. It's all swollen." She said and ran a hand over his cheek. "And your face is all red. Let me get you a cool drink of water."

"Yeah... thanks." He said and bit his lip, not helping with the swelling. That had been close.

.....

"We can't make a habit of this," Steve mumbled against Bucky's mouth. Bucky hummed, though he obviously wasn't listening, as he untucked Steve's shirt.

Steve pulled back to suck in a few lungfuls of air, his chest starting to ache. "But it's kinda fun," Bucky breathed out.

"What?"

"Necking like this, out in the open." Bucky grinned and pressed his nose into Steve's neck. Steve scoffed and smoothed down Bucky's hair from where he'd messed it up.

"We better get back." Steve said and ran a hand through his hair. "See you after work?"

"Yeah," Bucky grinned and pressed a final kiss to Steve's mouth. "See you then."

Steve leaned back against the wall and caught his breath before tucking his shirt back in and he walked out to see Bucky and Pat talking.

Bucky was scowling, face red with his hands on his hips. The talking turned to shouting. "It's none of your damn business who I'm making time with Pat!"

"It is when it's on MY property!" Pat shouted back and prodded Bucky's chest. "You better shape up or I'm gonna fire you."

Bucky swallowed thickly. "No you're not, because I'm quitting!" Bucky snapped.

Steve blinked and he shook his head. Bucky stormed past Steve and Pat shouted after him. "And take your friend with you!" Bucky took Steve's arm and tugged him alon.

"That was handled well..." Steve said sarcastically/

"Shut up."

"So now what?"

"We find a new job," Bucky shrugged. "Together."

"Alright." Steve said, hands in his pockets. "Want to get a pop?"

"Yeah. I'll buy."


End file.
